Eternamente tuya
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Rehaciendo mi fic. Acepto ¿Que aceptas? vivir eternamente contigo Cap 4 rehecho!
1. Recuerdos

Hola…pues quiero avisar que este fic lo voy a rehacer, le incluiré cosas y le cambiare algunas otras, aun no se cuantos fics modifique pero pues espero les guste :P el fic es de romance y tragedia. Y pues sin más que decirles los dejo con el fic

Pensamientos '…'

Diálogos -…-

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen a su autor, yo solo los tomo prestado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**

**Recuerdos**

Por Kira 

La noche cubría al pequeño pueblo con su gran manto negro, pequeñas estrellas apenas visibles iluminaban un poco al pueblo, la gente se encontraba descansando en sus hogares, no había nadie en las calles excepto dos personas que caminaban lentamente por un parque lejano a los edificios, el joven tenía una mirada seria y veía un punto fijo en la nada al parecer venía pensando en diversas cosas. En cambio la joven tenía una mirada más alegre, no tenía una expresión tan pensativa como él, solo recordaba todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 3 semanas, en parte se sentía feliz, pero por otra parte sentía un vacío…

Flash back

Era una noche fría, una muchacha se encontraba corriendo por las calles sin destino alguno…momentos anteriores había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres, desesperada y harta salió corriendo de su casa no quería saber nada más solo quería huir de aquel lugar e irse lo más lejos posible. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos constantemente, no se fijaba por donde iba hasta que chocó con una persona, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención- se disculpó la joven intentando secar un poco las lágrimas.

-No tienes porque disculparte- sonrió -no vi por donde iba, creo que también tengo la culpa- decía mientras se iba levantando y cortésmente extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica.

-G-gracias- tomó la mano de aquel joven, pero al momento la sintió extremadamente fría y la soltó como una reacción.

-Estás bien, ¿te sientes mal?- comenzó a preguntar preocupado.

-No perdón, estoy bien…es solo que, su mano esta fría- respondió a sus pregunta, el miró su mano y repentinamente volvió a ver a la chica con una mirada que estremecería a cualquiera. Sus hermosos ojos color lavanda se habían vuelto amarillos y sus pupilas se alargaron como los ojos de un gato. Ella no supo como reaccionar.

-¿S-se e-encue-ntra b-bien?- dijo muy bajo al ver ese cambio tan drástico en su mirada, la había dejado paralizada por un momento.

-Y-yo- comenzó a hablar -n-no…t-tengo sed- agachó su mirada pareciendo apenado, aunque la iba mirando de reojo para ver todo lo que hacía 'que acabo de hacer, la espante…debo controlarme no puedo espantarla…ahora que la veo ella es muy hermosa' pensaba, y en efecto ella era de piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un azul muy pálido, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza y caían pequeños mechones en su cara, el color de su cabello era un negro azulado y a pesar de tener un poco de rímel corrido se veía preciosa. Sus rasgos eran muy finos, sus labios, su nariz, hasta sus cejas, y también tenía un buen cuerpo, daba a decir que era atlética.

-¿Quiere que le consiga algo de tomar?- se levantó agitada, no podía describir la forma en que el joven la había visto instantes antes pero algo no estaba bien y no podía dejarlo así.

-No- respondió secamente, seguía viendo el suelo.

-¿Entonces que puedo hacer por usted?- olvidó que era el quien inicialmente le había preguntado lo mismo.

-Me podrías acompañar a mi casa, no creo poder seguir solo- subió su mirada, para encontrarse de frente con esos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación.

-Claro- respondió muy segura -dígame si necesita cualquier cosa en el camino ¿de acuerdo?- a lo que recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmando que lo haría. Así que comenzaron a caminar, ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso…aquel hombre no dejaba de ver a la joven de reojo, hasta que decidió romper aquel silencio tan incómodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- comenzó a preguntarle, no podía quedarse sin saber el nombre de aquella joven que aceptó acompañarlo sin siquiera conocerlo. No muchas chicas habrían hecho lo que ella en su lugar.

-Kurayami- respondió sin voltearlo a ver, estaba buscando una forma de ubicarse en aquel lugar a donde él la estaba llevando, conforme más caminaban el lugar se volvía más oscuro, casi no había casas y mucho menos personas -¿perdón pero dónde queda su casa?- comenzó a preocuparse, en el camino pudo pensar lo que había dicho y hecho, tanto con aquel joven con lo de su familia.

-No falta mucho…ya casi llegamos- siguió caminando –tu nombre es japonés…o me equivoco- el proseguía con su plática.

-Esta usted en lo correcto, soy originaria de Japón- volteaba para todos lados, se percató que iban a un lugar mucho más cerrado.

-No me hables de usted por favor, dime Shido- aclaró, ya que cuando le decían señor sentía que se veía de más edad y eso no le agradaba.

-Claro, Shido- corrigió, lo vio a la cara y se percató que la mirada del hombre había cambiado, eran nuevamente aquellos hermosos ojos lavanda.

-Aquí vivo- se paró enfrente de una pequeña casa, estaba ubicada detrás de unos enormes edificios.

-Ah- logró decir Kurayami, no podía creer lo que veía…la casa estaba en pésimo estado, las ventanas en su mayoría se encontraban rotas, la puerta era un tramo de metal que apenas cubría toda la entrada, el techo también tenía hoyos –vaya- no atinó a decir más.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó ignorando completamente la reacción de la joven.

-Tengo 17 años- respondió un poco dudosa, cada vez le inspiraba menos confianza -¿me puedes dar la hora por favor?- su voz fue firme en este momento.

-Claro- levantó la manga de su saco y observó su reloj -van a dar las 12- la chica se alarmó mucho, inmediatamente pensó que sus padres estarían preocupados por ella.

-No puede ser, me tengo que ir seguramente mis padres me han de estar buscando- se estaba comenzando a alterar.

-No quieres quedarte aquí, digo si quieres…aparte ya es muy tarde y las calles en este barrio no son muy seguras para que una hermosa joven como tú se vaya caminando- al decir esto ya la había tomado de la muñeca y la estaba guiando hacia aquel lugar que decía ser su casa.

-No quiero, es necesario que regrese ya a mi casa, si no mis padres se van a preocupar de más- se intentó zafar pero Shido la agarraba cada vez más fuerte -me puede soltar, en serio no quiero, mis padres, por favor-

-Tranquila, no te haré nada…solo esta noche- entraron a la casa pero Kurayami seguía luchando para zafarse. Al entrar violentamente la aventó en un pequeño sofá del cuál salió polvo al contacto, ahora si estaba muy preocupada no tenía la menor idea de que hacer en esos momentos ya que el estaba justo enfrente de la puerta y no podría salir corriendo, volteó a ver ventanas, hoyos cualquier lugar por donde salir corriendo, él se acercaba más y más. -¿Te gustaría vivir eternamente conmigo?- preguntó Shido y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de madera podrida enfrente del sofá.

-A que se refiere…de que me habla- no entendió la pregunta, era algo muy ilógico que preguntara, como logró se hizo para atrás hasta llegar al tope del viejo sofá.

-Quisieras rondar por el mundo sabiendo que nunca morirás- continuó sin hacerle caso a Kurayami -vivir eternamente conmigo, saber que nunca morirás- no dijo más parecía esperar una respuesta pero lo único que recibió fue un largo silencio y una cara de confusión. -Piénsalo- se levantó y se dirigió a un cuarto que solo lo cubría una manta colgada -si quieres cualquier cosa, solo toca la pared- entró, no supo porqué había dicho todo eso, solo esperaba escuchar el ruido de pasos de la joven para salir corriendo.

'A que se refería cuando dijo eternamente' por un momento calmó su nerviosismo y trató de pensar claramente a que se refería con eso. Volteó a ver el lugar por donde Shido había entrado, pero no lograba ver nada, supuso que se habría ido a dormir 'creo que después de todo tiene razón, no puedo irme de aquí sola, afuera está muy oscuro y sinceramente no se en que lugar estoy' se acomodó en el sofá, pues no sabía que más hacer, cerró los ojos y cuando menos se dio cuenta cayó profundamente dormida. Unas pocas horas después la levantó un extraño sonido, no sabía de donde provenía así que se levantó para averiguar que estaba ocasionado aquel ruido, se asomó por una de las ventanas y al ver lo que había afuera se aterrorizó. Dio unos pasos para atrás pero tropezó con la mesita y cayó de sentón sobre ella, pronto vio ojos rojos asomarse por la ventana, entró en pánico y como pudo se comenzó a hacer para atrás, cayó al suelo y se iba acercando más a la pared. Aquellas cosas comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas y la puerta, se iban arrastrando hacia donde ella estaba. No sabía a donde correr o si gritar para que aquel joven despertara, fue lo más lógico de hacer así que gritó en ese momento aquellos seres comenzaron a atacarla, le soltaban rasguños, ella solo se podía proteger con los brazos. Kurayami pensó que ese sería su final, sentía que no podría aguantar más en esa posición de defensa, pero de repente se percató que había menos personas contra ella, y poco después ya no había nadie. Intentó abrir sus ojos lentamente, enfrente de ella estaba él -Sh-Shido- logró pronunciar, le dolía el cuerpo.

-Perdón, perdón- no paraba de repetir esa palabra, se acercó y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-No tienes porqué pedir perdón- aseguró ella.

-Claro, esto fue mi culpa, no debí traerte aquí- agachó la mirada, observó que no solo sus brazos estaban terriblemente lastimados, si no sus piernas y un poco de su abdomen –este lugar no es seguro para un humano-

-¿Un humano? ¿a qué te refieres, que acaso tu no eres una persona?- preguntó con voz muy débil.

-Pues…yo- dudo en decirle la volteó a ver a los ojos y vio la seguridad en ellos, si le decía la verdad no sabía si podía confiar para guardar el secreto.

-Vamos, quiero saber…no creo resistir mucho así que por favor dímelo- dijo muy firmemente, sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar, ella sabía que no estaba bien, aun así no quería voltear a ver su cuerpo.

-Yo soy…soy…un vampiro- miró al suelo, no es que eso le avergonzara, pero por eso ella estaba en ese estado –y por eso te he causado problemas-

-¿Problemas?- su mirada cambió, parecía haber esperanza en aquellos ojos.

-Si no hubiera sido porque choqué contra ti- comenzó a hablar Shido, pero sintió un dedo posarse sobre su boca, inmediatamente volvió a subir su mirada hacia Kurayami

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, no se que hayan sido esas cosas, pero si me trajiste aquí es porque sabías que aquí estaría segura, y aparte yo acepté a venir contigo- aclaró –y acepto- dijo en voz baja

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó desconcertado, por más bajo que dijo esto la chica su oído pudo captar perfectamente lo que dijo

-Quiero vivir eternamente contigo- respondió, Shido no pudo creer lo que había oído.

-¿Estás segura?- no pensó que ella si pensaría lo que le había dicho, ya que en ese momento estaba confundido al haberse encontrado con esa chica tan bella y no pudo resistir en preguntarle.

-Si, se que al principio dude de ti y lo siento…pero quiero vivir, aun no estoy lista para morir- comenzó a ver un poco borroso.

-Pero…entonces vivirás eternamente, no podrás morir nunca- el no haría nada si sabía que ella lo hacía solo por las circunstancias.

-Lo se, eso es lo que quiero- hizo una pequeña mueca intentando sonreír –por favor nunca me voy a arrepentir, por favor- apenas podía ver a Shido.

-De acuerdo, solo espera un poco- tomó ambos brazos de la chica y los levantó dejando que saliera más sangre, era necesario que estuviera a punto de morir, podía escuchar su corazón dejar de latir, ahora era el momento. -Ya no hay vuelta atrás- fue lo último que dijo y que logró escuchar la chica, Shido hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca y dejó caer unas gotas en la boca de la joven. No tardó en reaccionar y se levantó aferrándose a su brazo tomando aquel líquido que le traería la inmortalidad, pocos segundos después separó su brazo y la herida sanó. La joven comenzó a retorcerse, la transformación estaba comenzando y poco a poco su parte humana dejaba de existir. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando su respiración se normalizó.

-Shido- mencionó -¿qué me pasó?

-Tu corazón dejó de latir, es la parte más dolorosa del proceso, pero ya acabo pequeña…ahora eres como yo- le extendió la mano y la ayudó a pararse –espero que no te arrepientas-

-Eso nunca pasará, quiero pasar mi eternidad contigo- aseguró, al incorporarse abrazó a Shido.

Fin Flashback

-Llegamos- dijo Shido fríamente, aquel recuerdo no dejaba de perturbar su mente.

-Que lindo lugar- exclamó, volteó para todos lados muy emocionada.

-Por algo te traje aquí Kurayami- sonrió –tu mereces esto y más, pero todo a su tiempo querida-

-G-gracias- apareció un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, Shido pocas veces sonreía y para ella significaba mucho un gesto así de su parte. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo por la felicidad de los dos, y haría lo posible por conseguirlo.

TBC…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya xD poess por fin pude rehacer este fic :D sinceramente espero les guste x-x porque voy a cambiar los siguientes capítulos para bien jiji…bueno eso espero io verdd :P en fin espero que me dejen algún review por ahí grax por los que pasan a leer:D

° Kira Hiwatari Ivanov °


	2. Empezando a cazar

El cap k sigue!! O i sigo rehaciendo fics ia saben XD a los nuevos lectores :D espero les este gustando muxio! Acepto reviews de nuex:P

Pensamientos '…'

Diálogos -…-

Notas del autor (…)

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen a su autor, yo solo los tomo prestado.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-. ...-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2**

**Empezando a cazar**

Por Kira 

-Llegamos- dijo Shido fríamente, aquel recuerdo no dejaba de perturbar su mente.

-Que lindo lugar- exclamó, volteó para todos lados muy emocionada.

-Por algo te traje aquí Kurayami- sonrió –tu mereces esto y más, pero todo a su tiempo querida-

-G-gracias- apareció un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, Shido pocas veces sonreía y para ella significaba mucho un gesto así de su parte. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo por la felicidad de los dos, y haría lo posible por conseguirlo. Continuaron caminando hasta adentrarse más entre los edificios, las calles estaban muy mal alumbradas, en los edificios y casas no había una sola luz. Era casi media noche cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, Shido observó el gran reloj y decidió esperar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-¿No querías aprender a cazar?- respondió con otra pregunta para la chica, ella le había insistido mucho en que le ensañar como cazar a un humano, para cuando la necesidad fuera suficientemente fuerte.

-Ya se me había olvidado jeje- se rascó la nuca y apareció una gota en su frente.

-Que te voy a hacer Kurayami- soltó una pequeña risa.

-No se- dijo algo avergonzada- Shido, al decir cazar te refieres matar a los humanos o solo capturarlos y simplemente beber de ellos para después dejarlos-

-La primera- dijo secamente, de nuevo aquel semblante serio se hizo presente en el rostro de Shido

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- se lanzó y se colgó de su cuello, repentinamente una oscuridad cubrió todo el pueblo no se veía nada excepto una figura que se iba aproximando hacia las dos personas.

-Shido- se escuchó un susurro.

-'No, no puede ser…es…es' ¡Cain!- gritó tomó a la chica y la puso detrás suyo.

-¿Cain?- preguntó confundida la chica

-Así es querido Shido- la figura ahora estaba enfrente de Shido, a unos cuantos centímetros cara a cara.

-Que quieres ahora- dijo fría y cortantemente.

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta- se acercó a su oído y susurro -a ti-.

-Vaya que ingenuo eres…que aun no te queda claro tu nunca me tendrás- lo empujó bruscamente.

-Tienes razón, pero no eres el único al que puedo tener- se volteó para ver a la jovencita la vio de arriba hacia abajo y se relamió -es muy hermosa…elegiste muy bien-.

-Sh-Shido a q-que se r-refiere- retrocedió un poco algo temblorosa por aquella mirada.

-Nada importante- le dijo en voz baja -Cain no te atrevas a tocarla o juro que te voy a matar- amenazó

-Mira como tiemblo Shido querido…yo te cree por lo tanto no me puedes matar, estarías matando a tu padre- dijo con cierto orgullo.

-Y supones que eso me detendría- respondió desafiante.

-No me retes o alguien más podría sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos- y desapareció al instante llevándose consigo la oscuridad, aunque no pareciera había pasado mucho tiempo, ahora daban casi las 6 de la mañana.

-¿Qué quería de tí?- preguntó aun temerosa Kurayami

-Quería que regresara a su lado- salió de su trance para mirar a la joven, sus ojos mostraban confusión y ¿miedo?. Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días en aquellos ojos.

-¿Estás bien Shido?- preguntó y lo rodeó con sus frágiles brazos.

-Se podría decir que sí, no es necesario que te preocupes….estaré bien- intentó sonreír, pero le salió muy falsa, eso preocupó aun más a Kurayami.

-Sabes te vez más pálido de lo normal…quieres que te consiga algo de comer- lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a una pequeña fuente que se ubicaba exactamente en el centro.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- preguntó divertido, ya que aun no le enseñaba como cazar.

-Pues…etto…yo… ¡improvisare!- respondió muy segura de si misma.

-No es tan fácil Kurayami- la miró seriamente, cazar a los humanos podría sonar fácil más no lo era.

-Entonces ¿qué hago?- preguntó arrodillándose enfrente de Shido

-Jeje, en serio eres muy graciosa…aprender a cazar no es cuestión de minutos ni horas, es cuestión de días para aprender bien la técnica- comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la joven muy delicadamente

-Pero…es que…- quería reprochar

-Nada de peros, yo te enseñare paso por paso- al ver hacia el este divisó al sol que comenzaba a aparecer entre las montañas -es hora de irnos- se levantó

-De acuerdo Shido-kun…pero ya lo prometiste me vas a enseñar todo lo que sepas- se aferró a su brazo

-No creo que tenga otra opción- rió

-Tienes razón, no te queda de otra- le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, dicho esto se dirigieron a un gran edificio que estaba abandonado. Ahí se establecerían por unos cuantos días, los necesarios para enseñar a Kurayami como cazar a los humanos. A pesar que a Shido no le gustaba la idea de alimentarse de los humanos lo hacía por la joven, se estaba encariñando con ella y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Kurayami cayó rendida al poco tiempo de que se acostaron pero Shido tardó más en conciliar el sueño

POV Shido 

Me encuentro en un edificio abandonado al lado de Kurayami, ella cayó dormida rápidamente abrazada a mí, pero yo no puedo dormir…Cain, es el único nombre que molesta mi sueño y no me deja descansar un solo minuto. Pensé que ya me había desecho de él, pero por lo que veo solo atrase su llegada, intento no tensarme porque si no Kurayami lo sentirá y se despertará tiene el sueño ligero muy ligero.

-Te quiero Shido- escucho susurrarla en un sueño

-Yo también- le respondo suavemente al oído, y ella sonríe, sabe que yo siento lo mismo por ella…si tal vez no se lo he dicho con palabras pero con mis acciones espero sean suficientes. Mañana empezare con el entrenamiento, momento, quizás es por eso que Cain se está interesando en ella como no me tiene a mi puede tenerla a ella. Aún es muy pequeña y no conoce los peligros de los demás vampiros, será necesario decirle sobre mi vida, mi historia con Cain…con aquel ser que odio tanto y le tengo un rencor infinito. Puede ser esa la razón que tengo miedo de que Kurayami se separe de mi, se vaya de mi lado y me odie por convertirla en un vampiro en algo que nunca morirá, sentirá, y nunca verá de nuevo la luz del Sol. ¿Me estoy arrepintiendo? Vaya eso parece, que ridículo soy como me puedo arrepentir, ella me lo pidió y yo no quería defraudarla…prefirió la vida eterna, al igual que yo. Creo que ya me está dando sueño, siento mi cuerpo pesado y mis párpados ya no responden…mejor duermo mañana será otra noche y comenzaremos el entrenamiento

POV End

Shido cayó profundamente dormido, tenía muchas cosas que resolver sobre todo por Cain y Kurayami. Tendría que pensar en algo para que Cain no quisiera llevarse a la joven para hacerla su aprendiz y vagaran por el mundo asesinando a todos pensando que los vampiros son superiores y los humanos inferiores, eso era lo que menos quería. En la habitación había una sombra que los observaba cuidadosamente, cada movimiento y facción que realizaban ambos, sus penetrantes ojos se ocupaban de recorrer sus cuerpos una y otra vez…pasaron unas cuantas horas y decidió retirarse, no sin antes dejar un presente entre los dos.

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-. ...-.-.-.

Poes otro cap. Rehecho :O no he cambiado tanto, sinceramente prefiero no modificar muchas cosas pero weno jiji espero ke les este gustando i me dejen algún review! O

Pues sin más que decir hasta la próxima, sin más que decir, ciao!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya**.-.-...


	3. La única lección

Y continuando jiji con eso de rehacer el fic :P espero les este gustando hasta el momento! nn i dejen algún review:D

Pensamientos '…'

Diálogos -…-

Notas del autor (…)

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen a su autor, yo solo los tomo prestado.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-. ...-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3**

**La única lección**

**Por Kira**

En la habitación había una sombra que los observaba cuidadosamente, cada movimiento y facción que realizaban ambos, sus penetrantes ojos se ocupaban de recorrer sus cuerpos una y otra vez…pasaron unas cuantas horas y decidió retirarse, no sin antes dejar un presente entre los dos.

La noche no tardó en cubrir nuevamente al pequeño pueblo, las pocas luces que había prendieron, en las casas la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban, Kurayami abrió poco a poco sus hermosos ojos azules y recorrió la habitación entera acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, sintió que alguien la estaba abrazando así que volteó para toparse con Shido quien aún estaba dormido. Lentamente se fue liberando del agarre sin despertar al joven, y se levantó para ver afuera del edificio y cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie en las calles.

-¿Kurayami?- preguntó una voz lejana, pero no era la de Shido, volteó de un lado a otro pero no vio a nadie así que prefirió despertar a su acompañante

-Shido, Shido despierta- lo movió un poco fue entonces cuando vio la pequeña caja, la tomó con cuidado y la inspeccionó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Kurayami?- dijo Shido bostezando, se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado y se estiró de brazos.

-Nada, pero mira- le enseñó la caja que había encontrado.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- preguntó algo extrañado.

-La encontré a tu lado, no tiene nombre ni nada… ¿Qué podrá ser?- ella también sentía curiosidad de saber que había dentro de la cajita, estaba perfectamente envuelta en un papel metálico color rojo y un moño negro.

-'¿Al lado mío?' pues creo que la única forma de saber que es, es abriéndola- tomó el pequeño presente, con cuidado tiró uno de los lados del moño y se deshizo, estaba amarrado de una forma que también el papel cayó dejando ver una caja rectangular de madera, tenía grabado el nombre de Shido en la parte superior.

-Dice tu nombre…reconoces la letra- preguntó Kurayami viendo con detenimiento el contorno de aquel objeto.

-E-es m-mi l-letra- respondió muy alterado -puedes irte Kurayami- agachó su mirada, bajó la caja al piso.

-Shido- no le gustó el tono en que habló, le preocupó mucho como había cambiado ánimo, primero le había parecido buena idea, ahora parecía que esa caja contenía algo que el no quería.

-Dije que te vayas- habló más duro para que entendiera la joven.

-Ya voy- se levantó, al acercarse a la puerta aun dudo un poco, pero al voltear a ver a Shido salió por completo.

**POV Kurayami**

-Ya voy- me levante, no creo que sea conveniente salir…o tal vez si. Salgo del cuarto, me pregunto porque habrá actuado tan extraño Shido, esta relacionado con la caja obivamente...es lo más seguro. Me dirijo a una esquina y me siento, abrazo mis piernas y me quedó quieta

-Kurayami- escucho nuevamente esa voz, levanto mi cabeza pero no hay nadie ahí -ven a mí- dice la misma voz, me levanto para ver de donde proviene pero sigo sin ver nada, entonces siento como un aire frío se hace presente en la habitación y una mano toca mi hombro -te tengo- me susurra al oído…me quedo petrificada, no puedo hacer un solo movimiento ¡que ocurre!

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó intentando sonar lo más calmada que pueda.

-Ya no me recuerdas…soy Cain- sentí como mi piel se erizó completamente al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si te recuerdo, que quieres- dije fríamente, seguía sin poder mover un músculo acaso ¿el era la causa?.

-Nada…solo recuperar a MI Shido- lentamente se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, lo vi con tanto odio que sentí como mi vista casi lo destrozaba en ese mismo momento.

-Lo siento, pero el dejo de ser TU Shido- le dije, se formó una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

-No me digas- se acercó a mi rostro tanto que nuestras respiraciones se combinaban, sentí como rozaba mis labios no dude en cerrar mis ojos -el es mío y siempre lo será- se separó lentamente de mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente a lo cual mi cuerpo se tensó.

-Nunca será tuyo- susurre, ya me puedo mover así que abro los ojos pero Cain ya no esta ahí. ¿Porqué me oculta todo esto Shido? ¿Cuál será su relación con Cain? Espero averiguarlo pronto, no quiero perder a Shido-kun

**End POV**

Kurayami nuevamente se sentó en una esquina esperando resolver sus dudas algún día, en la habitación Shido no había abierto la caja, sabía quien se la había dado y porque…pero no se atrevía a abrirla, la razón era simple contenía cosas de su pasado, para ser más específicos cartas.

-'Ese maldito me las va a pagar, cuando ponga mis manos sobre el no me detendré hasta acabar con su miserable vida'- cerró sus puños fuertemente haciendo que de sus manos brotara sangre manchando el suelo. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de la otra habitación y no dudó un momento en ir a ver que ocurría podría ser él, entonces debía estar con Kurayami eso le preocupó, dejó la caja y salió corriendo a la otra habitación. -¡Kurayami!- gritó al entrar a la habitación y ver a la joven en un rincón escondida, se acercó y se hincó.

-Que ocurre Shido- levantó el rostro con cara de preocupación.

-Estás bien, no te pasó nada- comenzó a preguntar algo alterado, el sabía que Caín podía ir y venir cuando quisiera sin que nadie se percatara.

-Si, estoy bien…porque habría de pasarme algo- respondió confundida

-Escuche ruidos, nadie entró ¿verdad?- se inclinó ante ella.

-No solo estoy yo…- guardó silencio al recordar a Cain, pero sacudió la cabeza y sonrió

-De acuerdo- dijo no muy seguro, se levantó y miró a Kurayami detenidamente -es hora de tu primera lección-.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó emocionada.

-Así es…vamos- extendió su mano, y ambos se levantaron.

-Hai- tomo su mano y se levantó, sacudió su ropa. Aquella sonrisa no se desvanecía, estaba lista. Salieron de aquel antiguo edificio y caminaron hacia el parque central.

-Bien, antes que nada tienes que visualizar a tu víctima…es tarde así que dudo encontrar a alguien- mientras iba diciendo esto se llevaron gran sorpresa vieron una sombra en la fuente a medio parque.

-Shido-kun en la fuente- susurró al oído la joven.

-Lo se- su mirada cambió y trató de enfocar mejor a la persona que estaba ahí -es un hombre- concluyó

-¿Cómo supiste que era un hombre?- preguntó sorprendida, ella apenas podía divisar una sombra.

-Los vampiros tenemos la suerte de que nuestro sentidos son más agudos, es decir nuestra vista es mejor en la oscuridad y vemos a lo lejos, nuestro oídos son muy susceptibles a cualquier mínimo ruido, y nuestro olfato es de largo alcance por lo tanto podemos oler sangre a una gran distancia…esas son algunas de las ventajas que tiene ser vampiro- explicó a la joven quien escuchaba todo atentamente

-¡Que bien!- exclamó -entonces ahora que hacemos- apareció una gota en su frente.

-Tenemos que acercarnos- guardó silencio un poco -más bien, tu te vas a acercar- recapacitó.

-¿Qué?- gritó -estás loco, yo no se nada de esto- reclamó haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-No que ibas a improvisar…eso dijiste ayer- sonrió maliciosamente, parecía divertirse con aquellas reacciones de la joven.

-P-pero…eso no es justo- no sabía que decir para zafarse de aquel pequeño problema -tu dijiste que no era tan fácil- se le logró ocurrir.

-'Que memoria tiene, no me queda de otra' de acuerdo, yo te ayudare- soltó un suspiro

-Arigatou- abrazó a Shido con gran efusión.

-Bien esto es lo que quiero que hagas…primero acércate lo más silenciosa que puedas hasta tener contacto visual completamente del hombre, después necesitas que el te ponga atención es decir vas a hablar con él- hizo una pausa, respiró profundamente y continuó -algo que no se puede hacer es conocer mucho de la persona, no preguntes sobre nada si el quiere hablar entonces tienes que actuar antes-.

-Pero ¿porqué?- preguntó Kurayami.

-Porqué si sabes que tiene familia, o alguna relación va a ser más complicado terminar con su vida- respondió.

-De acuerdo, todo lo tengo muy claro pero como se supone que lo voy a morder si vamos a estar hablando-.

-¿Eres buena actuando?- preguntó interrumpiendo a la joven.

-¿Qué?- dijo algo confundida.

-Para acercarte a su cuello vas a tener que llorar para que el te abrace- explicó -tienes que pensar en algo que te haga llorar, obviamente con el tiempo tu aprenderás más técnicas para esto, pero por el momento es lo más fácil-.

-Bien, algo que me haga llorar…que me haga llorar- se rascó la cabeza pensando en alguna escena que le recordara algo triste y resultó más simple de lo que pensó. Con solo recordar a sus padres le traía un recuerdo de dolor, tristeza y sobre todo soledad.

-¿Lista?- preguntó al ver como los ojos de Kurayami se comenzaban a cristalizar.

-S-si- dijo algo entrecortado, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su próxima víctima, no hacía sonido alguno…fue entonces cuando perdió el control de sus actos, comenzó a correr como lo había hecho aquella noche. No pensaba solo actuaba, recordaba lo ocurrido, la fuerte discusión, los gritos y su gran escapatoria; llegó a la banca donde estaba el hombre quien se volteó al escuchar las pisadas. Shido se sobresaltó al ver que empezaba a correr pero no hizo nada para detenerla, se quedó estático solo observó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó el hombre.

-L-lo s-siento- respondió con la cabeza baja.

-¿Porqué lo sientes? ¿Qué haces fuera a estás horas jovencita?- siguió, no era común que en aquel pueblo pasara algo así sin que la gente se levantara por el escándalo.

-Y-yo t-tuve una d-discusión con m-mis p-padres- se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, el hombre sobresaltado se paro y se arrodilló al lado de la joven.

-Necesitas ayuda, quieres que te ayude en algo- ahora si se encontraba preocupado por ella, se veía desecha.

-No- respondió secamente -perdón- se disculpó nuevamente.

-Tranquila… ¿vives cerca?-.

-S-sí- logró susurrar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-.

-N-no- su voz se iba apagando.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven intentando reconfortarla por un momento.

-P-pues…- calló un momento -s-si-.

-¿En qué?- notó que sus hombros se desestrezaban, y ella dejaba de sollozar.

-Puedo…hablar…con…con usted- lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el hombre quedó embelezado al verlos- nos podríamos sentar -propuso rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Claro- ayudó a la joven a levantarse y se sentaron en la banca -y bien quieres contarme que sucedió con tus padres- el no sería un gran experto en esos temas, pero sabía que hablarlo si ayudaba en algo.

-Bien- comenzó a contarle -un poco más temprano mis padres comenzaron a discutir sobre mi, yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando escuche como se rompía un vidrio así que decidí salir para ver lo que ocurría…pero- sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas -pero…lo que siguió no me lo esperaba- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, sentía que todo había ocurrido momentos antes, que era de nuevo aquel día.

-Tranquila, no tienes que contarme lo que sigue si no quieres…no quiero que recuerdes eso- con una mano lentamente levantó el rostro de Kurayami haciendo que lo viera a los ojos -sabes me recuerdas a mi sobrina- comenzó a decir -ella huyó de la casa de mi hermano hace unas semanas y siguen sin saber de ella-.

-¿Q-qué?- titubeó

-Así es, se parece mucho a ti…- fue interrumpido por la joven quien lo abrazó.

-Perdón, pero yo no puedo- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shido la escuchara.

-'Pero, de que habla'- pensó el ojilavanda. Cuando lo estaba abrazando el pequeño pueblo se volvió a tornar negro, lo único que podía significar eso era que Caín estaba de regreso. Kurayami continuaba abrazando al hombre cuando sintió el mismo frío que sintió poco antes, levantó el rostro para ver al hombre pero ahí estaba, Caín. Abrió la boca enfrente de sus ojos y los clavó en el cuello del hombre, este se tensó al principio e intentó voltear pero la joven se lo impidió jalándolo hacia ella. Aunque esto ocasionó que de los dos hoyos saliera más sangre.

-Ah-se quejó la joven al sentir todo ese peso sobre ella y el olor a sangre tan cerca de ella.

-J-joven-cita- logró pronunciar el hombre. La sangre salía sin control.

-¿Si?- se intentó incorporar y ayudar al hombre a acostarse, puso su mano sobre la herida intentando que no saliera tanta sangre.

-¿C-cuál es s-su nom-bre?- cuestionó, era excesivo el parecido con su sobrina.

-Y-yo…s-soy…K-kurayami- agachó su cabeza, cerró su puño intentando controlar su enojo.

-T-tú e-eres mi s-sobrina- sonrió -me ale-le-gra q-que estés bien- levantó la vista y solo vio oscuridad, un frío comenzaba a tomar control de su cuerpo.

-P-pero yo- volteó a verlo y lo vio tan débil, estaba pálido y sus ojos cada segundo que pasaba perdían su brillo -¡Cain!- gritó enfurecida y volteó a donde momentos antes había visto a aquel ser pero como siempre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-K-kura-yami… ¿q-que te s-sucedió?- preguntó y volteó lentamente para ver el rostro de la joven, el se había percatado que estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía una mirada distinta.

-P-pues- dudó, acaso importaba decirle, a fin de cuentas no tenía salvación…su mano estaba completamente roja, la sangre no paraba de salir, no había nada que hacer.

-Tienes que acabarlo- interrumpió una voz.

-S-shido- se sorprendió por lo que le estaba pidiendo, lo volteó a ver esperando que cambiara de parecer.

-Te deje claro que no debías conocer nada de la víctima…o me equivoco- estaba enfrente de la joven y al lado del cuerpo del hombre -o quieres que se convierta en un bleed- la miró fríamente.

-No- agachó la mirada para ver al hombre que resultó ser nada más que su tío, el hermano de su propio padre.

-Hazlo- susurró el hombre -te lo agrade-cería- no sabía por donde iba aquella conversación de su sobrina con aquel hombre tan misterioso, pero supuso que era lo mejor.

-P-pero- dudó un momento -de acuerdo- dijo al final, daba lo mismo si ella lo acababa a que se desangrara por completo, aparte ese proceso sería mucho más doloroso.

-G-gracias- susurró y sonrió, esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Kurayami se acercó lentamente a la parte donde anteriormente Cain había clavado sus colmillos, pero prefirió ir directamente a la vena principal, la yugular. Incrustó sus colmillos y sintió como el hombre se quejaba, comenzó a beber la sangre disfrutando del sabor de aquel líquido, justo el mismo líquido que la había vuelto inmortal.

-Suficiente- dijo Shido en un tono firme y duro, a lo que Kurayami se separó del cuerpo inerte del hombre, se limpió la boca y vio la expresión del hombre era tranquila y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro -es hora de irnos- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero el cuerpo- se levantó algo sobresaltada, como iban a dejar el cuerpo en medio de la plaza, sería algo perturbante para las personas del pueblo.

-¿Cuál cuerpo?- preguntó y se volteó.

-Este- señaló el cuerpo, pero ya no había cuerpo solo polvo -¿que sucedió?- preguntó extrañada-

-Se desintegró- explicó Shido, y volvió a caminar nuevamente a su refugió. La chica se quedó un momento intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar, pronto reaccionó y corrió al lado del pelilavanda.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-. ...-.-.-.

Bueno pues a este no le cambie muxas cosas :O espero les este gustando! Y dejen su review:D sería muy feliz jiji en fin ya solo me falta un cap y pronto esperen un cap. Completamente nuevo:D

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	4. Recordando tú pasado

Y sigo y sigo jiji xD más y más de mi fic tendrán no se preocupen :D acabando este empezaré a escribir el nuevo nuevo :D cool! Espero les este gustando nn sin mas a lo que voy :D

Pensamientos '…'

Diálogos -…-

Notas del autor (…)

Disclamer: los personajes que uso pertenecen a su autor, yo solo los tomo prestado.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-. ...-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4**

**Recordando tú pasado**

**Por Kira**

-¿Cuál cuerpo?- preguntó y se volteó.

-Este- señaló el cuerpo, pero ya no había cuerpo solo polvo -¿que sucedió?- preguntó extrañada-

-Se desintegró- explicó Shido, y volvió a caminar nuevamente a su refugió. La chica se quedó un momento intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar, pronto reaccionó y corrió al lado del pelilavanda. En el trayecto ninguno mencionó palabra alguna, Shido actuaba de tal forma que parecía enojado aunque por dentro el solo estaba algo sorprendido de Kurayami. En cambio la chica se encontraba triste, después de largo tiempo de no haber visto a su tío lo vió por unos minutos y luego tuvo que acabar con su vida, ella le arrebató su vida, y todo de nuevo por Caín.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el ojilavanda, rompiendo el silencio.

-Se podría decir- respondió cerrando los puños fuertemente.

-Realmente lo siento- confesó finalmente, todo el recorrido había pensado en la forma de expresar sus dolencias a la joven, sabía que era duro pero a veces uno tenía que hacer cosas que no quería y todo por un ser amado, el más que nadie comprendía ese sentimiento.

-Lo se- pronunció en voz baja y dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Será mejor descansar...mañana seguiremos con nuestro recorrido- entraron al edificio, llegaron a la puerta y Shido la abrió dejando pasar primero a Kurayami.

-Shido... ¿Y tú caja?- preguntó confundida viendo a su alrededor.

-Pues, cuando nos fuimos la había dejado ahí- señaló el lugar, se acercó pero no había rastro alguno de ella -demonios, puedo asegurar que estaba ahí- se inclinó 'no pudo haber desaparecido así nada más…¿habrá sido una ilusión?' se sentó completamente y se recargó en la pared pensativo.

-Te puedo preguntar algo Shido- pidió apenada Kurayami, mientras miraba por la ventana, no quería ver su rostro después de plantearle la pregunta.

-Claro, es sobre la caja ¿cierto?- adivinó antes de que la chica dijera algo, ella sorprendida se volteó a verlo asintiendo -¿Cómo lo supe?- se preguntó a si mismo, nuevamente adivinando la pregunta -simplemente desde que veníamos caminando para aquí vi algo extraño en tu mirada, y pues desde antes querías saber que contenía la caja no es cierto- sonrió con mucho esfuerzo.

-A-así es- dijo sorprendida -y bien, si me vas a decir o prefieres no hablar de eso- se sentó frente suyo y después se recostó en sus piernas viendo al techo.

-Algún día te habrías de enterar pero será mejor que te enteres por mí que por cualquier otra persona- tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, volteó a ver a la ventana muy pensativo, aclarando sus ideas para comenzar a contarle todo a la pequeña Kurayami.

-Esa caja ¿era parte de tu pasado?- comenzó a preguntar, lentamente lo volteó a ver, para ver su reacción.

-Si, esa caja contiene cartas, que escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía una adorable esposa y una hermosa hija de apenas 2 años de edad. En ese entonces yo viajaba mucho por los distintos trabajos que tenía, como eran cambios rápidos no podía ir con toda mi familia y asentarnos cada vez, por lo que yo mandaba cartas diariamente contándole a ambas los nuevos trabajos, y en determinado tiempo el lugar a donde me trasladarían para el próximo trabajo-

-Entonces supongo que tu mujer guardaba todas tus cartas en esa caja- concluyó una parte.

-En efecto- sonrió melancólicamente al recordar aquel pasado tan feliz que tuvo, y que fue arrebatado tan rápidamente -no necesitaba estar a su lado para saber que me amaban y tampoco tenía que estar con ellas para que supieran lo tanto que las quería y las extrañaba. Mi vida hasta ese punto no necesitaba más, era lo mejor que me podía pasar, hasta que en un trabajo me llevaron a tierras lejanas de Transilvania, y pues ya conoces las varías leyendas del famoso Drácula-

-Claro, es un vampiro muy famoso, aunque yo nunca creí que existía, hasta ahora, es posible creer que existe o existió- afirmó

-Bien, pues te contaré lo que ocurrió...

**Flash Back**

Un joven de edad promedio de 25 o 28 años se encontraba caminando por el campo acompañado de un hermoso atardecer, el sol estaba apunto de desvanecerse entre las montañas, cerca de donde caminaba divisó a un hombre conforme se acercaba notó que tenía una gran belleza su cabello era largo ygüero, llevaba un traje negro con guantes blancos, sus zapatos también eran negros. Muy amablemente sacudió la mano en gesto de saludo y siguió caminando, pero al pasarlo tuvo un extraño escalofrío así que se volteó para ver nuevamente al joven, pero ya no estaba.

'Que extraño, juro que vi a un hombre ahí, mmm...debió ser mi imaginación' pensó, fue entonces cuando sintió algo en el cuello, un momento de dolor y después nada.

**End Flash back**

-Te desmayaste, cierto- interrumpió la joven llena de intriga, era una chica curiosa.

-Vaya, aprendes rápido- la miró sonriente.

-Pues, no es que me guste recordarlo, pero cuando Cain mordió a mi tío el estuvo a punto de desmayarse- volteó para otro lado intentando no recordar.

-Oh, pues tal y como tu dijiste yo me desmayé...

**Flash Back**

El joven comenzó a abrir los ojos, cuando se acostumbró a la poca luz del cuarto se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama matrimonial al lado del mismo joven que había visto horas antes, su primera reacción fue intentar alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, se comenzó a poner nervioso, estaba entrando en crisis. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su pecho, volteó a su derecha para toparse con los ojos rubí del chico a unos cuantos centimetros, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Por fin despertaste- dijo casi en un susurro, se volteó para prender unas cuantas velas

-¿Quién eres tú?- logró preguntar, lo único que sentía era de su cuello para arriba -¿porqué no puedo sentir nada?- su mirada era agresiva, no iba a permitir que aquel ser se percatara de su miedo.

-Deja me presento, mi nombre es Caín antes que nada- se sentó en la cama y se junto más a Shido -y sobre porque no puedes sentir nada, la respuesta es muy simple- sonrió enseñando sus colmillos.

-¿Q-qué eres?- inquirió, su voz era temblorosa, y no pudo evitar denotar un poco de miedo en su rostro.

-Realmente quieres saber- se acercó peligrosamente, sus bocas estaban a unos centímetros -yo soy un vampiro- susurró y acabo con la poca distancia que había. Shido intentó mover la cabeza para romper el contacto, pero aquel joven uso sus manos para mantenerlo inmóvil. Forcejeó unos instantes, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba solo en la habitación, miró extrañado a todos lados buscando al rubio pero no había nadie en esa habitación.

-Un vampiro- se dijo a si mismo algo confundido -ah, tengo que salir de aquí- intentó moverse nuevamente, y poco a poco iba recuperando su movilidad,

**End Flash back**

-Estabas bajo su control- interrumpió nuevamente Kurayami, conforme Shido desarrollaba la historia mas preguntas surgían para la joven, tantos misterios que tenían los vampiros, y ella deseaba tener el conocimiento de cada uno de ellos.

-Así es- respondió -cuando los vampiros tienen más control sobre las… por así decirlo capacidades sobrenaturales que tienen pueden controlar la mente de un humano y hacer lo que uno desee con su cuerpo...eso fue lo que hizo conmigo- su mirada se hizo feróz, deseaba que todo aquello hubiera sido un simple mal sueño, lamentablemente no fue eso.

-Oh ya veo- volteó su cabeza -y ¿que pasó después de eso?- quería seguir escuchando la historia, porque no solo conocería los misterios, si no el pasado de Shido, su amado Shido.

-Pues veras...

**Flash back**

El pelilavanda se levantó de la cama, estaba débil y tenía un constante dolor en el cuello, llevó su mano y tenía una venda, al contacto la sintió humeda por lo que buscó un espejo donde verse, lo encontró a un lado de la puerta en un pequeño tocador, se acercó agarrándose de la pared y con la poca luz vio un vendaje en su cuello, teñido con algo de rojo, inmediatamente supuso que era sangre. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó lentamente, parecía que era un lugar con poca seguridad o poca gente vivía ahí ya que no había nadie en el pasillo. Lentamente camino por el largo pasillo, pequeñas velas alumbraban su camino, estaba construido completamente de piedra. Sintió una presencia detrás de él pero temía voltear, encontrar a aquella persona que había dicho ser un vampiro, pero más temía saber si realmente era un chupa sangre.

-Shido cierto- oyó detrás suyo, se quedó paralizado nuevamente

-¿C-Caín?- preguntó, más sabía de antemano que era el, tenía que ser él.

-Vaya, acertaste- se escucharon pasos aproximarse al pelilavanda, entonces sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y una respiración cerca de su cuello

-¿Qué q-quieres de m-mi?- siguió preguntando, si no hubiera sido porque estaba paralizado estaría en el suelo a causa de un ataque de pánico.

-Interesante, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que no quiero de ti?- las manos subieron hasta el cuello de Shido y comenzaron a quitar las vendas, sintió los labios del rubio besar su cuello lentamente

-¿Por qué?- fue lo último que logro decir antes de desmayarse.

**End Flash back**

-Tanto miedo le tenías- cuestionó sorprendida la ojiazul.

-Pues estando en una situación donde uno aun es mortal, si, la verdad agradezco haberme desmayado en ese momento- miró por la ventana nuevamente -no es que desee que lo recuerdes, pero tu como te sentiste al momento en que los bleed te habían atacado, y sabías que no tenías salvación-.

-Yo- se quedó callada un momento -estaba...asustada, pensé que mi vida había llegado a un fin y sentí un pánico inundar todo mi cuerpo- volteó a ver a Shido.

-Algo así sentí yo en ese momento, que no tenía escapatoria, que nadie me podría salvar de aquel sujeto, pero déjame seguir...

**Flash back**

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, esperando que el pelilavanda despertara nuevamente, sintió movimiento en la cama, había despertado finalmente.

-Mi cabeza- se quejó, logró sentarse pero al ver a Caín se hecho para atrás hasta chocar contra la pared -porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez- gritó.

-No puedo- respondió, se subió en la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia Shido -eres demasiado para que te deje, tu debes ser mío- al estar frente a frente Caín se agachó para besar el cuello del pelilavanda, este nuevamente no podía hacer nada estaba a la merced del rubio. Cerró los ojos esperando que así todo acabara...lamentablemente todo empeoró, sintió dos colmillos perforar su piel, intentó gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, estaba pasando por otro ataque de pánico. Caín se deleitaba con el sabor de la sangre, no quería prolongar más la espera de obtener a Shido así que tomó la mayor cantidad de sangre que pudo, hasta sentir que el pelilavanda casi no tenía pulso.

-Solo te preguntaré una vez, deseas que te convierta en un vampiro- mientras decía esto lo recostaba en la cama, el pelilavanda estaba pálido, su visión se estaba nublando -aceptas o no- preguntó

-Y-yo- sentía todo entumido, llegaron muchos recuerdos a su mente, imágenes de su esposa, su pequeña hija, no quería dejarlas -yo-

-El tiempo se acaba- presionó, sabía que no le daba otra opción -si no decides ahora morirás desangrado, claro a menos que no desees convertirte y morir-

-No...no puedo...- cada vez sentía menos, sabía que tenía que decidir -h-hazlo- Caín sonrió de satisfacción, hizo un corte en su muñeca dejando escurrir algo de sangre y la llevo a la boca de Shido donde dejo que cayeran unas gotas en su boca. Inmediatamente el pelilavanda se levanto para buscar más de aquel líquido tomó la muñeca del rubio y comenzó a beber.

**End Flash back**

-Ahí te convertiste en vampiro- concluyó Kurayami

-En efecto, y desde ese momento todo cambio para mí, cuando entendí lo que había ocurrido y supe que no habría vuelta atrás, le dije a Caín que quería ver a mi mujer y mi hija pero el se negó- sus ojos se cristalizaron, y las pequeñas lagrimas salieron -pasaron algunos años y no lo soporte, así que me escape...pero- un nudo se había formado en su garganta, los recuerdos habían vuelto.

-Shido- dijo sorprendida la joven, nunca lo había visto así, tan frágil, tan...humano -no, no sigas- dijo en voz baja, no podía permitirle recordar tal sufrimiento.

-Yo, creo que es necesario- se limpió las lágrimas -cuando llegué a la ciudad todo era un caos, una epidemia había aparecido y estaba acabando con todas las personas, después de largas horas de caminar y observar a la gente muriendo llegué a mi hogar. La casa estaba descuidada, parecía que nadie la habitaba, mi mayor temor se estaba cumpliendo-.

-No sigas, por favor- Kurayami no deseaba que su querido Shido recordara.

-Por favor déjame acabar- necesitaba contarle a alguien su pasado, sentía que haciéndolo sus pasado no estaría tan presente, no lo atormentaría más -no lo pensé más y entre a la casa, grite el nombre de mi mujer y mi hija, lo único que escuche fueron sollozos...busque por cada cuarto, subí al segundo piso y di con la habitación de mi hija, entre y ahí estaban las dos personas a las que yo amaba con toda mi alma, pero...la única que estaba con vida era mi esposa, mi...mi hija...estaba en la cama...estaba pálida, se veía que apenas respiraba- sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, como si regresara y se encontrara nuevamente en esa vieja casa, en la puerta viendo como la vida de su hija desaparecía ante sus propios ojos.

-Olvídalo, olvídalo- repetía una y otra vez en pequeños susurros la pequeña, sus ojos también se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-No puedo- más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos -ella había contraído la epidemia, mi esposa por ende también...- Kurayami se sentó y tomó el rostro de Shido entre sus manos, el seguía hablando, no sabía que hacer y en un impulso lo beso, un simple roce no más.

-K-kurayami- dijo sorprendido

-No sigas- pidió, su rostro no soportaba más el dolor de Shido, parecía como si ella lo sintiera en carne propia al igual que su amado... su amado, así era, ella amaba al pelilavanda y no permitiría que sus recuerdos lo consumieran.

-P-porque- preguntó, no solo estaba impactado por su reacción, también estaba confundido.

-Porque...yo...TE AMO- gritó, su respiración se acelero, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un claro color carmín

-...- no supo que decir ante esta declaración.

-Perdón- dijo apenada -yo no...quise...- se levantó.

-Tu...me...amas- repitió, se sonrojó lentamente, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía aquellas palabras -Kurayami- la volteó a ver, ella reaccionó volteando para otro lado.

-Sabes, no tenía el valor de decirlo- comenzó a hablar en voz baja -descubrí que te amaba cuando Caín dijo que eras suyo...y yo me puse...celosa-.

-Yo...lo siento pero...no puedo decir que te amo- respondió.

-No me vas a creer, pero te creo- sonrió falsamente -supongo que sigues amando a tu mujer...-.

-No es eso, es solo que hace mucho que nadie me dice te amo, y yo- no sabía como expresarse, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, no sabía que hacer.

-Mejor olvida lo que dije...voy a dormir, pronto va a amanecer- caminó hacia la otra habitación, y cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y se dejó caer, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Shido seguía en la otra habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, y lo que acababa de decirle a aquella chica.

-'Kurayami me ama, me temía eso...no lo negaré la primera vez que la vi, se me hizo una chica atractiva, pero...si ocurre lo mismo que pasó con Caín'- sacudió su cabeza -'debo dejar de pensar en ese tipo, aunque si le confieso mis sentimientos a Kurayami puede que Caín vaya tras de ella y eso es lo que menos quiero'- se levantó y caminó al lado de la puerta -' está llorando, creo que no fue acertado decirle eso, yo quiero decirle lo que siento, pero temo lo que pueda ocurrir...aunque más me dolerá no ser sincero y no poder pasar maravillosos momentos con ella'- se armó de valor, tomó aire varias veces y se decidió por decirle la verdad a la peliazul, era hora.

-Kurayami- habló suficientemente alto para que la joven lo oyera del otro lado.

-'Shido me habrá oído'- con una mano secó sus lágrimas rápidamente -a-aquí estoy- le respondió intentando sonar lo mejor posible.

-Lo que dije antes, fue mentira- soltó de una vez -no es verdad, yo si...si te amo- la peliazul no supo como reaccionar, si sonreír o llorar, se paró inmediatamente, abrió la puerta y buscó a Shido quien estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta, las lágrimas salieron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Yo te amo, te amo mucho...juro que Caín no se acercará a ti, lo juro- se sentó de cuclillas y abrazó inmediatamente al pelilavanda, quien correspondió al abrazo.

-Yo también juro que el no te hará daño jamás-

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás- pidió la peliazul, abrazando a su amado lo más fuerte que podía.

-Lo prometo- respondió seguro de sí mismo.

-Te amo- le susurró al oído.

-Yo también, te parece si vamos a dormir- cuestionó habían sido muchas emociones fuertes para ambos, y lo mejor sería descansar.

-Si- respondió sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-Es algo difícil pararse sabes- bromeó -aunque la verdad así estoy cómodo-.

-Bueno si no quieres que te abrace pues no lo hago- se intento alejar haciendo un puchero, pero Shido atrapó sus labios en un tierno beso, corto pero lleno de sentimiento.

-Me encanta que me abraces, pero no crees que estaríamos mejor en la cama que en el suelo- sugirió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Si, si tú lo dices- sonrió apenada, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba la cama, se recostaron tal y como iban vestidos, y ambos se dejaron caer en un sueño profundo, abrazados, ambos sabían que había una eternidad por delante para ellos, y la aprovecharían al máximo...

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-. ...-.-.-.

Poes finalmente lo logre y mis caps están tal cual deberían de estar XD me gusto muxio rehacerlos :D creo k mejoraron…eso espero XD i espero k les guste muxio!! I ahora a escribir el nuevo :D

Ciao! nn

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


End file.
